Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una
by burbuja
Summary: Mi versión de como debería haber ido la cuarta temporada. ¿Quién sobrevivirá al accidente? ¿Quién está embarazada? ¿Qué les sucederá a nuestros chicos durante sus últimos meses de instituto? Brucas
1. Capitulo 1

**Título:** Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una

**Disclaimer:** No, One Tree Hill, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Capitulo 1**

Lucas apartó los ojos de la carretera durante un instante y miró a su madre, ella estaba embarazada, él iba a tener un hermano o quizás una hermana. Ya tenía a Nathan, y después de odiarse durante años ahora no podía imaginarse la vida sin él; pero con el nuevo bebé las cosas iban a ser distintas. En vez de tener a un padre diabólico separándolos, ahora simplemente lo harían 18 años. De hecho, era posible que el hijo de su madre tuviese una relación más de hermanos con su propio hijo que con él mismo; ¿estaría realmente Brooke embarazada?

No era la primera vez que algo así les pasaba, después de que rompiesen el año pasado habían tenido una falsa alarma; pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Quizá incluso no fuese tan malo… pero en que estaba pensando, ni siquiera habían terminado el instituto, y ya había demasiadas cosas sucediendo en su vida. No un bebé no era lo que necesitaban ahora, o al menos no uno que fuese su hijo, un hermano pequeño podía ser exactamente lo que todos necesitaban, una buena noticia en mitad de toda aquella tormenta, igual que la boda de Nathan y Haley lo había sido.

Pero si al final resultaba que era cierto, y Brooke estaba embarazada; al menos sí estaba seguro de estar mucho más preparado para ello que la última vez. Entonces casi ni se hablaban por culpa de su estúpido idilio con Peyton; y ahora llevaban ya varios meses juntos y felices. Bueno, desde luego no todo era perfecto, en Tree Hill las cosas nunca lo eran, pero estaban enamorados; y si de él dependía pasarían el resto de la vida juntos. Un bebé no iba a cambiar eso, simplemente llegaría un poco antes de lo previsto.

Sólo quedaba un problema, independientemente del asunto del text de embarazo, hacerle comprender a Brooke que ella, y no Peyton, era el amor de su vida. La rubia no era más que una buena amiga. No quería perder a ninguna de las dos, pero si llegaba el momento de elegir no sería difícil hacerlo, de hecho hacía más de un año que lo había hecho, cuando se admitió así mismo que sólo había estado enamorado una vez en su vida, y no precisamente de la chica que todos pensaban. Bueno, todos menos su hermano, a veces aún le sorprendía lo bien que Nathan había llegado a conocerle.

- ¡¡Nathan!

Un grito despertó a Lucas de su marea de pensamientos. Había reconocido aquella voz a la perfección, a pesar de estar desgarrada por la angustia; era la de su cuñada, la de su mejor amiga. Instintivamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pisó el acelerador; pero ni un segundo después, de nuevo de forma inconsciente, levantó el pié y lo clavó sobre el freno; las ruedas chirriaron al rasgarse con el asfalto.

Delante de él, Haley aún en su vestido de novia, gritaba de rodillas en mitad del puente. Podía ver aún lado el coche en que ella y Nathan se habían ido hacia el aeropuerto, pero no había rastro de su hermano.

Salió del coche corriendo y se acercó a Haley.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está Nathan?

Haley no paraba de llorar, parecía que ni siquiera viese a Lucas, a pesar de que éste había empezado a zarandearla, para conseguir hacerla reaccionar y que le diese algo de información.

- Haley, por favor tranquilízate y dime que ha pasado – suplicó Lucas acariciando su cara húmeda por todas las lagrimas derramadas.

Entre sollozos, Haley al fin consiguió articular unas pocas palabras señalando había el río.

- Rachel… Cooper… accidente… Nathan

Esas cuatro palabras sueltas fueron bastante para que Lucas reconstruyese lo que debía haber sucedido en su cabeza. Rachel y Cooper había tenido un accidente con la limusina, y Nathan se había tirado a rescatarles.

Pocos segundos después de haber conseguido hablar, Haley pudo ver de nuevo a un Scott alejándose de ella, y tirándose al río.

- ¡¡Lucas. No!

Esta vez no fue ella quién gritó. Detrás de suyo Karen desesperada miraba hacía el lugar que su hijo acaba de abandonar.

--------------

¿Cómo podía aquella que quería llamarse su mejor amiga preguntarle algo así? ¿Qué si estaba enamorada de Lucas? Jamás había dejado de estarlo, ni siquiera después de que rompiesen la primera vez porque aquella misma supuesta mejor amiga se había entrometido. No, entonces estaba dolida, furiosa y se sentía traicionada, pero jamás dejó de amarle, jamás. Por eso precisamente había dolido tanto, porque no podía odiarle, porque aunque no quisiese volver a verlo sabía que sería incapaz de vivir su vida sin hacerlo, porque su orgullo le impedía suplicarle que le dijese que ella era a la única a la que amaba, que todo lo que había sucedido con Peyton había sido un error.

Y al final, lo había hecho él sólo: "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis", no podía pensar en aquella frase sin sonreír. Bueno quizá sonreír no fuese tan malo, le daba la impresión de que hacía una eternidad que no lo hacía. Pero el gesto de felicidad duró poco, pues enseguida volvió a recordar la discusión que acababa de tener con Peyton. Necesitaba hablar con Lucas, sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, le había reprochado que no confiase en ella, que la mantuviese a distancia, y mientras tanto ella le estaba ocultando tantas cosas.

Arrancó el coche, y tras incorporarse a la más bien escasa circulación de Tree Hill, puso rumbo a casa de su novio. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo, iba a luchar por ellos y la primera batalla iba a ser contarle toda la verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que tengo el honor de colgar el primer fanfic de One Tree Hill en español, espero que no sea el último pues estoy deseando leer historias de mis personajes favoritos, sin necesidad de repasar mi inglés.

No he traducido la frase "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis" porque ninguna de las posibles opciones me convencía lo suficiente. Es lo malo que ver las cosas de mano en V.O. rara vez te convence el doblaje y la traducción posterior.

Otra cosa, el título no se si va a tener mucho que ver con la historia, simplemente hace referencia a mi frase favorita de la serie: "En este momento existen 6.502.867.120 personas en el mundo más o menos. Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una."

Por favor decirme que os ha parecido, ¿merece la pena que lo continúe?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Título:** Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una

**Capitulo 2**

En cuanto el agua le rodeó Lucas se sintió desconcertado. No había tenido tiempo para preparar un plan de acción. Simplemente se había tirado al río en el momento que comprendió que Nathan estaba en peligro. Le había costado 17 años establecer una buena relación con su hermano, y no estaba dispuesto a perderle ahora.

Recordaba perfectamente la angustia del año pasado cuando Nathan se había estrellado con el coche de carreras. Aquellos días en el hospital esperando a que se despertara, rogando que su hermano pequeño estuviese bien; no iba a volver a pasar por lo mismo. No si él podía evitarlo.

--------------

Sobre el puente Haley al ver el estado de Karen, al fin logró reaccionar por completo. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban en ese río, y ella dejaría de ser Haley James-Scott si no hacía algo para ayudarles.

Salió corriendo hacía el coche de Lucas, en la parte de atrás pudo ver cuatro bolsos de los que Brooke había hecho como recuerdo de su boda; uno de ellos debía ser el suyo, y dentro de él estaría su teléfono móvil. Abrió la puerta del coche y cogió uno de los bolsos, empezó a rebuscar por él, allí no había nada. Lo tiró sobre el asiento y cogió otro. Maldita sea, aquel tampoco era el suyo. En el tercero encontró lo que buscaba, cogió el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de emergencias.

- Ha habido un accidente… En el puente del río Karson… En el coche iban dos personas, pero mi marido y su hermano se han tirado a rescatarles y ahora ellos tampoco salen a la superficie… Dense prisa.

Cuando después de colgar Haley se dispuso a guardar el móvil en el bolso, se dio cuenta de que el resto de las cosas que había dentro no eran suyas, especialmente un text de embarazo. Miró el móvil con más detenimiento, con las prisas lo había confundido con el de ella; los habían comprado juntas, y para distinguirlos ella le había puesto aquella pegatina luminosa en la parte de atrás; al cogerlo no se había dado cuenta. Pero si ese era el bolso de su amiga, entonces su amiga estaba embarazada o al menos creía poder estarlo.

Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso; guardó todo de nuevo en el bolso y se aproximó a la madre de su mejor amigo.

- Karen, ¿estás bien? – no obtuvo respuesta – Karen, por favor, dime algo. Lucas va a estar bien.

- ¡Y tú como sabes eso! – gritó histérica Karen apartando bruscamente a Haley que trataba de calmarla con un abrazo – Lucas siempre hace lo mismo, primero Dan, luego Peyton y ahora Nathan.

- ¿Dan? ¿Cuándo ha salvado a Dan?

- Fue él quien lo sacó del concesionario la noche del incendio.

- Nunca supimos como había conseguido salvarse, pero jamás pensé… quiero decir… después de todo lo que Dan le ha hecho.

- Pero Lucas siempre tiene que ser el héroe y eso va a terminar matándole – Karen ya estaba más tranquila, ya no gritaba, pero Haley sospechaba que se trataba de una calma irreal provocada exclusivamente por la impotencia.

--------------

Lucas sacó la cabeza a la superficie, necesitaba aire. No había conseguido ver nada, les costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos debajo del agua, pero debía conseguirlo. Volvió a sumergirse, miró a la derecha, nada; a la izquierda, nada. Sacó la cabeza para tomar aire, necesitaba bajar a más profundidad si quería ver algo, bucearía, ¿pero en que dirección?

No había respuesta correcta, así que comenzó a bucear dejándose llevar por su instinto; de repente sin motivo aparente dio un giro de 90º y siguió nadando, sentía como si una fuerza lo estuviese llevando hacia un punto concreto del río. Entonces lo vio, a pocos metros de él estaba la limusina.

Se quedó sin aire de nuevo, y en contra de su voluntad ascendió para respirar. No sería de mucha ayuda si él también se ahogaba. Tras recuperar el oxigeno que necesitaba se sumergió rápidamente. Vio a Rachel en el asiento del copiloto, a Cooper a su lado delante del volante, y… a Nathan.

Al fin lo había encontrado, nadó hacia la parte de atrás del automovil. El cuerpo de Nathan flotaba inconsciente, no entendía que le había impedido subir a la superficie, la puerta estaba abierta, podría haber salido por ella. No había tiempo que perder, agarrando a su hermano por debajo de lo brazos tiró de él hacia si, pero algo le retuvo. Volvió a observar el cuerpo de su hermano, no podía tardar mucho más en sacarle a la superficie, ahora cada segundo contaba.

Al tirar de nuevo de él, notó como todo el cuerpo de Nathan parecía querer seguirle a excepción de su pierna derecha, el pantalón estaba enganchando con la puerta del otro lado. Se introdujo un poco en el coche y trató de rasgarlo, pero no pudo. La combinación de la falta de oxigeno que mermaba sus fuerzas con la humedad de la ropa lo hizo imposible. Salió a la superficie, tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse.

En cuanto llegó junto a Nathan lo primero que hizo fue traspasarle un poco de aire, estaba seguro de que los pulmones de su hermano lo necesitaban. Volvió a tratar de romper el pantalón, decidido esta vez a conseguirlo.

--------------

Peyton acababa de tener la peor pelea que jamás recordaba con Brooke, quizás no hubiese demasiados gritos, pero había estado cargada de dolor. Ni siquiera el año pasado cuando se había formado el infernal triángulo amoroso las cosas habían estado tan mal. Cuándo Brooke vino a decirle que lo sabía todo, estaba dolida pero sobretodo furiosa. Hoy sin embargo parecía, que aunque el dolor seguía allí, toda la furia se había convertido en indiferencia.

Se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Ella había sido la que había rechazado a Lucas en primar lugar, dejándoles tiempo a Brooke y a él para conocerse mejor y empezar a gustarse. Ella había sido quien le había dicho que quería estar con él, aún cuando sabía que Lucas estaba empezando a salir con Brooke. Ella le había besado a pesar de que él era el novio de su mejor amiga y sabía que ésta se estaba enamorando por primera vez. Ella era quien había vuelto a resucitar todos aquellos sentimientos que ya debían haber muerto, cuando Brooke y Lucas estaban de nuevo juntos y felices.

Se arrepentía muchísimo de todas aquellas cosas. Ojalá pudiese elegirse de quien se enamora uno. Jake, con todos sus problemas: un niña pequeña, una ex-novia psicópata, una pelea legal por la custodia Jenny y viviendo en otra parte del país; era una opción mucho menos dolorosa.

Sólo había una cosa de la que no se arrepentía, de haberle dicho la verdad a Brooke en esta ocasión, a pesar de todo, de la pelea y de las lágrimas derramadas. Quizá no pudiese evitar estar enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, pero al menos si podía evitar mentirle. Y hablando de mentiras, le había dicho a Lucas que no sentía nada por él, debía contarle la verdad. No sería fácil, sabía que se iba a exponer sin remedio al rechazo.

Quizás tuviese dudas de lo que Brooke sentía por Lucas, aunque realmente esas dudas nacían fundamentalmente de su mala conciencia, pues si Brooke no estuviese enamorada de Lucas, sus sentimientos por él no serían algo tan malo. Pero no había lugar a segundas opiniones en el tema del amor de Lucas hacía Brooke, estaba presente en cada una de las acciones de su amigo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, como la miraba, como la tocaba, como la escuchaba hablar de cualquier cosa como si fuese lo más importante de el mundo, como sonreía al oír su nombre, pero sobretodo en una cosa… había luchado por ella por encima de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ambos, lo había pasado mal pero al final él siempre triste Lucas sonreía, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había pasado: la muerte de Keith, su enfermedad que le había obligado a dejar el baloncesto; el hecho de verle tan feliz era aún mucho más sorprendente.

No, no había lugar a dudas, en cuanto le confesase que estaba enamorada de él Lucas le diría que él lo estaba de Brooke, y que ya no sentía nada por ella, salvo amistad. Aún así iba hacerlo, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios, si quería seguir adelante.

--------------

- Karen, debemos bajar a la orilla, puede que allí seamos de ayuda cuando salgan a la superficie.

- No van a salir, he perdido a Keith y ahora a Lucas. Sólo me queda el bebé – dijo Karen posando su mano, en la que aún llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Keith le había regalado, sobre el abdomen.

Haley se sintió confusa ante la contestación de Karen, pero no tardo mucho en comprenderlo todo. Quizás después de todo aquel text de embarazo no fuese de una de sus mejores amigas.

Tomando a Karen de la mano, la arrastró corriendo por el puente y luego ya con más cuidado dejaron la carretera y comenzaron a descender hasta la orilla. Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron aparecer el cuerpo de Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que a los que estáis leyendo la historia, que por el momento no sois mucho, os guste.

Para mi esta resultando muy terapéutica tanto para controlar mi extress debido a los exámenes, como para paliar mis ansias por los nuevos capítulos, así que seguiré escribiendo es mas barato que el psicólogo :P

Saya Asakura agradezco mucho tu review, y no te preocupes no tengo muy claro a donde ira esta historia pero seguro que tendrá mucho Brucas, porque yo sería incapaz de escribirla de otra manera.

Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones, por favor, por favor, por favor decirme algo, cualquier cosa, dos palabras vuestras comentando el fanfic me alegran el día.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Título:** Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una

**Capitulo 3**

Brooke paró su coche delante de la casa de Lucas, él y Karen debían haber vuelto ya. Quitó las llaves del contacto y respiró profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Finalmente abrió la puerta del coche y posó sus tacones sobre el asfalto. Lenta pero decididamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba acceso directamente a la habitación de Lucas.

Llamó primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza, al no obtener respuesta probó a girar el picaporte, al instante la puerta se abrió dejándole ver la vacía habitación. Quizá estuviesen en la cocina. "Lucas, soy yo" "¿Dónde estás?" "Karen". Mientras los llamaba recorrió el cuarto de su novio y accedió al pasillo, en la cocina tampoco había nadie. Fue hasta el salón, también estaba vacío. Tan sólo le quedaban la habitación de Karen y el cuarto de baño. Siguió gritando sus nombres "Lucas", "Karen" cada vez un poco más alto.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró en el interior. Vacía. Fue hasta el baño, repitió los mismo pasos y consiguió el mismo resultado.

No habían vuelto aún, era extraño, pero suponía que no tardarían mucho.

Decidió sacar la maleta del coche y ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda. No podía pasar el día entero en su vestido roo de dama de honor.

--------------

Cuando Lucas salió a la superficie, pudo oír a su madre y a su mejor amiga llamándole. Sus voces provenían de la orilla derecha del río, comenzó a nadar hacia ellas, arrastrando el cuerpo de Nathan consigo.

En cuanto llegó a la orilla y posó a su hermano sobre la húmeda tierra, su madre se abalanzó sobre él.

- Mamá estoy bien, pero debo volver, sino lo hago Rachel y Cooper no tendrán ninguna posibilidad.

Su madre iba a protestar, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de dos bomberos.

- ¿Queda alguien abajo?

- Sí, hay dos personas encerradas en la limusina

De acuerdo, bajaremos ahora mismo – dijo uno de los bomberos mientras ambos se colocaban las mascarillas de oxigeno.

- Iré con vosotros.

- Lucas, no – suplicó su madre.

- Mamá, les indicaré donde está el coche y volveré enseguida. Te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras Lucas se sumergió de nuevo seguido de los dos bomberos. Y como había prometido al cabo de un muy corto periodo de tiempo volvió a aparecer para ver como una pareja de los servicios sanitarios le realizaba la reanimación cardio-pulmonar a su hermano pequeño.

--------------

Ya está. Mucho más cómoda. Unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta y la sudadera favorita de Lucas, que ahora más que nunca le recordaba a Keith. Esa era una ropa más apropiada para la conversación que se avecinaba.

Había llegado hacía ya media hora a la casa, y aún no había rastro de Karen y Lucas, estaba empezando a nacer en ella una inquietud que no era capaz de aplacar. Sabía que seguramente todo fuesen tonterías suyas; lo más probable era que hubiese surgido algún problema relacionado con la boda: el pago a los del caterin, o la recogida de la carpa; y como padrino Lucas estuviese tratando de solucionarlo.

Aún así un presentimiento muy negativo no parecía querer dejarla tranquila, y decidió que lo mejor sería que lo llamase. Sacó su móvil del bolso y buscó en la lista de llamadas realizadas el número de su novio. Ahí estaba el primero, le había llamado esta mañana mientras preparaba las cosas para la boda. Presionó el botón de llamada y acercó el teléfono a su oído mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Después de 10 tonos, saltó el contestador. "Has llamado a Lucas Scout, ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, así que deja un mensaje y seguramente te llame, a no ser que seas Nathan o Haley con otro ataque de nervios por la boda. ¡Chicos, lleváis casados un año! ¡Ah! Y si eres tú Pretty Girl, no olvides que te quiero"

No había conseguido hablar con su chico, pero aún así ya se sentía más tranquila, la voz de Lucas tenía ese efecto en ella, era el mejor de los calmantes y la mejor de las píldoras de la alegría, especialmente cuando le oía decir "te quiero".

--------------

Necesitaba hablar con Lucas, debía hacerlo cuanto antes. No valía la pena seguir alargando lo inevitable. Quería aclarar las cosas con Brooke, pero aunque sonase horrible sabía que primero necesitaba estar segura de que no había la más mínima posibilidad entre Lucas y ella.

Si seguía teniendo dudas a ese respecto, iba a continuar aferrándose a sus sentimientos hacía él, y eso sería algo que continuaría interponiéndose irremediablemente entre Brooke y ella.

Tomó el bolso que Brooke había hecho y se dispuso a llamarle. Pero en seguida notó que algo estaba mal, le dio la vuelta al móvil y comprobó que era el de Haley, pues no tenía ninguna pegatina luminosa en la parte de atrás.

Volvió a coger el bolso, y encontró en él los billetes de avión para la luna de miel de Nathan y Haley. Debía ponerse en contacto con ellos, no podrían tomar el avión sin los billetes; y además había algo en su bolso que no quería que nadie viese.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Estoy actualizando muy a menudo estos días, pero puede que no sea capaz de seguir este ritmo, por mucho más tiempo. De hecho ahora mismo debería estar inmersa en el maravilloso mundo del Análisis Funcional, pero esto es mucho más interesante.

Saya Asakura, gracias por leer tan fielmente el fic, y mandarme tus opiniones. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, y que sigas siendo la fan nº1 de la historia.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Título:** Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una

**Capitulo 4**

Dan rozó dos de dos de su mano derecha contra las letras pintadas en la pared; la pintura esta aún fresca. ¿Quién podía haber hecho esto? ¿Quién le había visto matar a su hermano? Aún no se podía creer que lo hubiese disparado a Keith para nada; aquel, o mejor dicho aquella que había intentado matarle, aún estaba viva. Hoy mismo, en la boda de su hijo, Deb le había confesado que había sido ella la que provocó el incendio.

Si Karen se enteraba de lo que había hecho, jamás podría perdonarle. Ni Lucas, ni Nathan, ni nadie… Pero parecía que Karen después de 18 volvía a estar en un punto en el que casi podía decir que confía en él, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderla. Quizás no le hubiese perdonado por haberles abandonado a Lucas y a ella, sabía que jamás lo haría, pero al menos parecía dispuesta a olvidar el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, le había confesado que estaba embarazada. Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho en ese momento, si ella le dejaba sería para el hijo de Keith el padre, que Keith había sido para el suyo.

Pero si se le asociaba, aunque tan sólo fuese ligeramente con la muerte de su hermano, sabía que todas sus esperanzas serían en vano. Debía encontrar al que había hecho la pintada, y detenerlo.

--------------

Lucas se acercó hasta el lugar en que se encontraba su hermano. Mientras uno de los médicos le realizaba la respiración boca a boca, el otro esperaba con las manos sobre el pecho de Nathan dispuesto a practicarle el masaje cardiaco cuando llegase su turno. Un poco apartada de esa escena, su madre abrazaba a Haley, tratando de que está no viese lo que estaba sucediendo con su marido.

"¡Ya respira!"

"Le hemos recuperado. Bajad la camilla, debemos llevarle al hospital"

"¿Se pondrá bien?"

"No puedo asegurarte nada todavía muchacho. Pero tiene muchas posibilidades. Ha sido una suerte que pudieses sacarlo antes de que llegásemos"

Mientras tanto Nathan ya había sido trasladado a una camilla, y dos hombres estaban llevándolo hasta la ambulancia. Haley caminaba a su lado, acompañada por Karen que seguía tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Haley, ve tú en la ambulancia con Nathan". La joven no contesto, simplemente se limitó a mirar intensamente a la mujer que para ella había sido como una madre. Lucas, que acababa de llegar corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas, la observó preocupado.

"Tranquila Haley; Nate estará bien, no puede ser de otro modo"

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y se puso en marcha. Madre e hijo se mirarón.

"Quizás deberíamos esperar por Rachel y Cooper"

"Lo sé, pero Nathan y Haley nos necesitan ahora. Si le sucediese algo…" Lucas se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Tienes razón, no podemos marcharnos son saber que van a estar bien"

"Disculpen que les moleste; pero ya hemos recuperado los cuerpos"

Lucas se quedó paralizado mirando al bombero que acababa de hablarles. Era un hombre joven, posiblemente tan sólo tuviese cinco o seis años más que él; era moreno y con unos ojos negros y brillantes. Sé podía leer perfectamente en su rostro que aún no estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de noticias.

"¿Los cuerpos?". Karen fue capaz al fin de realizar la tan temida pregunta.

"Lo lamento mucho. Parece ser que el impacto con el coche unido a la falta de respiración por estar bajo el agua, resultó mortal para ambos"

Karen y Lucas se abrazaron.

--------------

Peyton buscó el número de Nathan en el móvil de Haley y apretó el botón de llamada. Después de algo más de 10 tonos, decidió colgar el teléfono. Quizás Nathan también se hubiese olvidado su móvil. Pensó en llamarse a si misma, pero si alguien contestaba era porque previamente había abierto su bolso y quizás viese lo que dentro de él había. No podía arriesgarse a que eso sucediese habría entonces demasiadas preguntas para las que aún no estaba preparada. Lo mejor sería llamar a Lucas, seguro que el sabía como localizar a los recién casados.

Después de tan sólo tres tonos pudo escuchar la voz del chico que era la principal causa de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza.

"¡Haley! ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? ¿Nathan está bien?"

"Soy yo, Peyton. Luke, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"Ah, hola Peyton. Perdona, es que con todo lo que está sucediendo tengo los nervios disparados. ¿Cómo es que tienes tú el móvil de Hales?"

"Debimos confundir los bolsos. Supongo que ella tendrá el mío"

"No, debo tenerlo yo. Cuando Nathan me llamó me dijo que Haley había olvidado el bolso, no que tuviese el tuyo"

"¿Sabes donde están? No creo que puedan ir muy lejos sin los billetes."

"No creo que pudiesen ir muy lejos, aunque tuviesen los billetes"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Ha habido un accidente. Coop y Rachel han caído al río con la limusina. Nathan que lo vio desde su coche juntó con Haley se tiró a salvarles"

"Pero… ¿están todos bien, verdad?"

"Nathan parece que se pondrá bien. Se quedó enganchado con una de las puertas de la limusina, pero llegué a tiempo de sacarle a la superficie antes de que estuviese demasiado tiempo sin respirar. El médico que lo atendió parecía optimista; se lo han llevado en ambulancia al hospital. Haley fue con él. Y mi madre y yo nos pondremos ahora mismo en camino hacía allí."

"Yo también voy para allá. Tengo el bolso de Haley, con toda su documentación, quizá haga falta"

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato"

"Hasta ahora. Espera, no me has dicho que ha pasado con Rachel y Cooper"

Lucas había estado evitando contestar a esa pregunta. No podía pensar ahora en ellos, debía permanecer sereno, y si recordaba que acababa de perder a dos buenos amigos, iba a resultar imposible.

"Ninguno de los dos ha sobrevivido. Llegamos demasiado tarde"

"¡No! No puede ser verdad"

"Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada ya. Ahora debemos centrarnos en no perder también a Nathan"

"Se pondrá bien; estoy segura"

"Mi hermanito es demasiado cabezón para que sea de otro modo"

"Exacto. Nos vemos en un poco"

"Hasta ahora"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tardado un montón pero como dice el refrán "más vale tarde que nunca". Con el veranito y tal, pues no apetece tanto escribir. Puede que siga sin actualizar no demasiado a menudo, pero pienso seguir escribiendo, que ya tengo idea de por donde van a ir los tiros (metafóricamente hablando) y no quiero dejar la historia a medias.

Saya Asakura: ¿Mejor de Jake que de Lucas, no? Además, por lo que hemos comentado tenemos los mismos gustos en esta serie asi que como sería incapaz de escribir nada que fuese en contra de las parejas que adoro, creo que te va a gustar por donde va a ir este fic.

Inu-fan20: Me alegro que te guste mi fic. Podría mentirte para que te siguiese convenciendo la historia, pero no voy a hacerlo. Yo también creo que el amor siempre encuentra su camino al final, pero para mi el amor son Brooke y Lucas, así que este fic será con 99 de posibilidades un Brucas. Espero no defraudarte demasiado, pero entiendo que seguramente lo haga. Yo soy incapaz de leer algo (por mucho que me guste como este escrito (que no digo que sea ese tu caso con mi fic, pk eso sería muy pero que muy prepotente)) si sé que no va a acabar como yo quiero. Vaya rollo que te acabo de echar.

le: No te hice mucho caso en lo de continuarlo pronto, pero aquí esta al fin.

Iceman: Si es una pena que no haya más fics en castellano. Yo adoro leerlos, pero a veces me saturo de practicar tanto ingles. En cuanto a Dan, no se que haré con él, trataré de que no sea el demonio en persona, pero tampoco lo cambiaré demasiado de cómo es en la serie.

Kakurine: Ya va quedando menos para que empiece la cuarta. La idea de mi fic, es quitar la ansiedad de la espera por la nueva temporada, no aumentarla, jeje. Me alegro de que te guste.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Título:** Y a veces todo lo que necesitas es una

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital, un montón de batas blancas se abalanzaron sobre el vehiculo. Haley estaba desconcertada, no quería separarse de Nathan, pero dos mujeres, dos enfermeras creía, empezaron a guiarla hacia el hospital. Mientras caminaba iba mirando hacia atrás y podía ver como Nathan inconsciente era trasladado a toda prisa en camilla hacia la zona de urgencias.

Una vez las enfermeras la hubieron sentado en la sala de espera y tapado con una manta, comenzaron a hablarle.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Vas tener que rellenar algunos papeles para el seguro de tu marido."

Haley se sentía incapaz de contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas. Hacía tan sólo unas horas que Nathan y ella se prometían de nuevo pasar la vida juntos. Always and forever. Y ahora, estaba a punto de perderle y tener que enfrentarse a una eternidad sola.

Las enfermeras al ver que Haley no respondía comenzaron a mirarse. Estaban acostumbradas a tratar con los familiares de los enfermos que ingresaban en el hospital, pero aquella joven era algo distinto. Por su apariencia, aquel debía ser el día de su boda, aún llevaba puesto el traje de novia.

"Quizás debamos buscar a los padres del chico, si acaban de casarse seguramente los papeles aún no hayan llegado al juzgado, y son ellos lo que deban encargarse de todo esto", le dijo entre susurros la mayor de las enfermeras a la otra.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Haley, que Dan Scout apareciese en el hospital era lo último que ninguno de ellos necesitaba en ese momento. Ella tendría que encargarse de todo, además Lucas estaría al llegar y estaba segura de que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

"Nathan lleva más de un año emancipado de sus padres". La voz de Haley sobresaltó a las enfermeras que dejaron de mirarse, para dirigir su vista hacia la joven novia. "Y él y yo llevamos un año casados. La ceremonia de hoy ha sido nuestra segunda boda"

Decir que las enfermeras estaban sorprendidas sería quedarse bastante corto. Una de ellas, una mujer de casi 60 años, llevaba ya muchos años casada, de hecho había terminado sus estudios universitarios durante el mes de su segundo aniversario de boda, pero como sus hijos no se cansaban de recordarle cada vez que les reprochaba no casarse y darle nietos, entonces eran otros tiempos. La otra, una mujer que no hacía mucho había cumplido los treinta años, no podía creer que aquella niña que aparentaba unos diecisiete, acabase de celebrar su segunda boda, mientras que ella aún estaba buscando a su alma gemela.

"Me temo que no llevo mi documentación encima" dijo Haley mientras palpaba su destrozado vestido de novia. "Debe de tenerla Luke".

"¿Luke?"

"Lucas Scott, mi mejor amigo… mejor dicho, mi cuñado. Creo que venía detrás de la ambulancia".

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes. En cuanto llegue tu cuñado dile que se pase por administración, siendo el hermano de tu marido, él podrá ocuparse de todo el papeleo".

"Muchas gracias"

"¿Si necesitas algo?"

"Sólo saber que mi marido va a estar bien"

"Trata de estar tranquila. Nuestros médicos están con él ahora. Pronto habrá noticias".

"¡¡¡Haley!!!"

Lucas y Karen acaban de llegar.

--------------

Peyton conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Tree Hill, debía llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Coop y Rachel muertos. Nathan una vez más en condición crítica en el hospital. Es que nunca iban a dejar de pasar cosas malas a los que la rodeaban. Primero su madre, luego Ellie, después Keith y ahora esto. Sumergida como estaba en estos pensamientos no notó que acababa de saltarse un semáforo en rojo. El pitido de la furgoneta de reparto con la que había estado a punto de chocar la puso en alerta. La historia casi había vuelto a repetirse, aquella era la intersección en la que su madre había perdido la vida. Ya había habido suficientes accidentes en Tree Hill, no hacía falta que ella se uniese a esa larga lista.

Peyton se obligó a si misma a dominar sus emociones, moderar la velocidad, y concentrarse en la carretera. Debía llegar al hospital cuanto antes, pero de una sola pieza.

--------------

Mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, Lucas miró por encima del hombro de ésta a las dos mujeres de bata blanca que estaban junto a ellos y que parecían querer decirle algo. Trató de trasmitirles con la mirada que le diesen un momento para consolar y tranquilizar a Haley antes de poder atenderlas; parecieron entenderle pues se apartaron ligeramente de ellos.

"Haley, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Los médicos que le atendieron en el río nos dijeron que se recuperaría por completo. Y yo estoy seguro que lo hará. Quédate aquí con mamá, y yo me encargaré de todo" y diciendo esto pasó a Haley a los brazos de su madre.

Después de asegurarse de que Haley quedaba calmada en compañía de su madre, Lucas se giró para hablar con las enfermeras, a las que con un leve movimiento de mano les indicó que lo mejor sería alejararse para hablar.

"Soy Lucas Scott, mi hermano es el marido de Haley"

"Sí, ella nos puso al corriente. Dijo que tú traerías su documentación"

"No, no la tengo yo. Hubo una pequeña confusión con los bolsos en la boda, todas tenían el mismo modelo, y nuestra amiga Peyton se llevó el de Haley por error. Ya sabe lo sucedido, y debe estar a punto de llegar"

"De acuerdo, en cuanto tengas la documentación, pasa por el mostrador de la primera planta para rellenar los papeles del ingreso de tu hermano"

"Así lo haré. Muchas gracias"

Lucas comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban su madre y Haley, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado preguntar una cosa.

"¿Se sabe algo de mi hermano?" dijo volviéndose para mirar a las enfermeras.

"Aún no, pero acaba de ingresar. Lo mejor es que estéis tranquilos. Ninguna noticia por el momento, es buena noticia"

"Sería conveniente que Haley se cambiase de ropa, verse en su estropeado vestido de novia no esta haciendo nada bueno por sus nervios" le aconsejo la más joven de ambas mujeres.

"¡¡Brooke!!" No podía creer que aún no la hubiese avisado. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? En Nathan, se contestó a si mismo.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Brooke, mi novia. Ella podrá traerle algo de ropa limpia a Haley"

"Eso estaría muy bien"

Lucas se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar en el que estaban Haley y su madre, y se arrodilló frente a la primera.

"Haley, voy a salir a llamar a Brooke. Debe saber lo que ha sucedido, y además le pediré que te traiga algo de ropa limpia"

Haley sonrió al oír el nombre de su dama de honor. Desde que había vuelto de la gira, Brooke se había convertido en una constante en su vida. Parecía increíble que aquella chica popular y alocada, que había conocido el curso pasado, y a la que tanto le había costado aceptar, se hubiese convertido en una de sus mejores amigas. En su mejor amiga. En teoría Peyton, Brooke y ella formaban un trípode indestructible, pero la realidad era otra.

Haley sabía que Brooke y Peyton eran la una la mejor amiga de la otra, lo habían sido desde niñas, y nada podría estropear eso salvo quizás otro fiasco como un nuevo triángulo amoroso con Lucas, pero algo así era impensable. A ella no le importaba el lazo especial de sus dos amigas, ella tenía a Lucas y con él compartía cosas que el resto del mundo jamás llegaría a comprender.

Por otra parte, se suponía que ella era tan buena amiga de Brooke como de Peyton, pero la realidad era otra. No había sido consciente de ello hasta el momento en que tuvo que elegir cual de las dos sería su dama de honor. En un primer momento no supo que hacer, pues no quería decirle a ninguna que había escogido a la otra, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena seguir retrasando una decisión que era inevitable, la cosa estuvo clara. Brooke era la única opción, y no sólo porque fuese la novia de su mejor amigo, que además era su cuñado y el padrino de boda, sino porque no se podía imaginar a nadie más a su lado en el altar, ni siquiera a Peyton.

Durante los meses que habían compartido piso, en los que ella había estado luchando para recuperar el amor de Nathan, Brooke la había apoyado a cada paso, con esa energía y bondad tan característica en ella. Brooke Davis era alguien especial, y ella había tenido la suerte de que se convirtiese en su mejor amiga en todos aquellos aspectos en los que Luke no podía serlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ya ni se cuanto tiempo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste a todos, y que no me abandonéis por ser tal desastre a la hora de actualizar. Esto de ser el único fic de OTH en castellano, tiene la ventaja de que por mucho que tarde sigo estando arriba del todo en la primera página : )

JenyTeen: No tengo claro si te conteste algo o no, creo que si pero no estoy segura. Mi francés es nulo, y no estoy segura de haberte entendido, pero si es lo que yo creo estaría encantada. Aunque a estas alturas dudo que te siga interesando. Lo traduzco al inglés por si acaso no entendemos mejor.

I'm not sure if I reply to you or not, I think I did but I'm not sure. I can't speak French, so I not sure if I have understand you, but if it is what I think it is, I will be happy about it. Probably your not still interest in it. I will translate it into English, in case we understand each other better this way.

Saya Asakura: No te enfades conmigo porque no haya nada de Brooke en este capítulo, la adoro y su papel llegará pronto. Pensaba que apareciese una escena muy importante en este capitulo, pero me alargue más de la cuenta con lo otro, y tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente.

Krizue: Al final actualicé cuando están a punto de echar el 4x05 en USA, soy un desastre lo sé. Yo tb me siento orgullosa de ser pionera en los fics de OTH en español. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, aunque se haya hecho tanto de rogar.

Peyton: Yo tb soy de España, pero he visto la serie a ritmo de estados unidos, donde no la maltratan tanto como en la dos. ¡Mira que quitarla para poner un programa de debates! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Otra cosa, ninguna de las dos veces he conseguido ver el enlace a la página de la que me hablas, y la verdad me encantaría visitarla.

Claudia: Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre el nuevo capitulo.

Aizea Brooke Onix: En tu review parece como si solo pudieses ver el primer capitulo, espero que fuese un fallo momentáneo de la página, y que hayas podido leer el resto. Gracias por tus ánimos para continuar la historia.

mArTa: Hay cosas que son ciertas de la serie, y otras que me las estoy inventando yo. Básicamente, yo me he apoyado en todo lo que paso hasta el capítulo 3x22 para desarrollar una continuación posible. Me encantaría contestarte a tus dudas, pero tengo miedo de que lo lea alguien que no quiera saberlo, y se trague un spoiler por mi culpa. Rachel y Coop son dos personajes nuevos, que aparecen en la tercera y al final de la segunda respectivamente.

Lorena: Si eres Brucas, creo que te va a gustar este fic. Yo soy 100 por 100 seguidora de esta pareja, y este va a ser seguro un fic Brucas.

Hopesol: Me alegro que te guste como trato a los personajes, procuro que mis historias tengan más pensamientos que dialogo, fundamentalmente pk se me da bastante mal escribir conversaciones. Espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Después de escuchar el mensaje de Lucas, Brooke colgó el teléfono. "Llamada a Lucas finalizada". Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de ella. "¡¡Llamada a Lucas finalizada!!". ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta antes? ¿A Lucas? Aquello no estaba bien, debería poner "Llamada a Broody finalizada" y no "llamada a Lucas finalizada".

Entró en la lista de las últimas llamadas realizadas: Lucas, Deb, Prov. Café, Brooke. ¡¡Oh no!! Por dios, aquél debía ser el teléfono de Karen. ¿Cuándo había comprado la madre de su novio un teléfono como el suyo? ¿Qué era el único modo de móvil que había en el mercado? Haley y ella tenían el mismo, los habían comprado juntas cuando aún compartían piso, y ahora Karen. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. Comprobó el contenido del bolso, definitivamente aquél no era el suyo.

--------------

Peyton aparcó su coche en la primera plaza que vio según llegó al hospital. Salió del vehículo, lo cerró y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el edificio que tanto odiaba, pero que por desgracia parecía requerirla tan a menudo. En cuanto entró en el vestíbulo se detuvo, debía averiguar dónde estaban atendiendo a Nathan y en que sala de espera se encontraban los demás.

Miró a su alrededor, médicos, enfermeras, pacientes y familiares se desplazaban por la sala con decisión, todo el mundo parecía saber qué camino tomar, todo el mundo menos ella. El ritmo frenético de los hospitales la mareaba. Y una vez más en medio del caos, ahí estaba él.

"¡¡Lucas!!"

--------------

"¡¡Peyton!!". Se abrazaron. "Al final has llegado. Mi madre y Haley están la sala de 23b, segunda planta. Ve con ellas, yo voy a hacer unas llamadas."

La desilusión de Peyton era evidente; parecía que esperaba que Lucas la acompañase. Él sabía lo duro que debía ser todo esto para ella, conocía su temor hacia los hospitales, pero en ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas y demasiadas personas de las que ocuparse. Peyton tendría que esperar.

"Siento no acompañarte, pero Brooke, Deb y Dan todavía no he saben nada. Debo llamarles."

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo."

"¿Tienes el bolso de Haley contigo, verdad?"

"Sí, aquí está" dijo Peyton mientras se lo tendía. Lucas lo cogió.

"Perfecto, en cuanto termine que llamar iré a arreglar los papeles de Nathan. Procuraré no tardar."

"Lucas, ¿crees que Haley tendrá mi bolso?"

"Lo dudo, debe de ser uno de los cuatro que hay en mi coche. Tendré que reñir a Brooke por su brillante idea de que los bolsos iguales" dijo Lucas tratando de sonreír.

"¿Te importa si lo cojo?" Lucas la miró extrañado, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía entender las prisas de Peyton por recuperar su bolso. Ella trató de explicarse. "Mi móvil esta entró, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias lo mejor será que todos estemos lo más localizables posible"

"Quizás tengas razón. Vamos"

--------------

Los dos amigos caminaron hasta el coche de Lucas. Mientras esté lo abría, Peyton pudo ver en el asiento trasero cuatro bolsos, tres de ellos tenían la cremallera parcialmente abierta, el cuarto estaba totalmente cerrado. Fue este último él que Peyton tomó el primer lugar, y para su alivio allí estaban sus cosas: su móvil, su monedero y...

Quizás nadie lo hubiese visto. La voz de Lucas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Es ése tu bolso?"

"Sí"

"Perfecto. Ya puedes ir con Haley, esta hecha polvo y necesita todo nuestro apoyo."

"Voy para allá. No tardes."

"No lo haré."

--------------

Cuando al fin se quedó solo, Lucas se planteó a quien debería llamar primero. La opción lógica sería Brooke, pero con el follón que se había causado con los bolsos, a saber cuál tenía ella. No quería llamarla para descubrir que estaba sonando un teléfono a 10 metros de él, y menos aún uno que compartían bolso con un text de embarazo.

Podía llamar a Deb, y darle, como ya sucedió el año pasado un susto de muerte, al decirle que su hijo estaba en el hospital. Aquella era una llamada que realmente no quería hacer. Y por último estaba Dan, prefería no tener que avisarle, y que se mantuviese a kilómetros del hospital. Pero seguía siendo el padre de Nate y tenía derecho a saber.

Incapaz como se sentía de tomar una decisión, se sobresaltó cuando el destino lo hizo por él. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

--------------

No podía ser. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para llevarse el bolso equivocado de la boda? Lo cierto es que la estupidez había comenzado en el momento que metió en él, el text. Llevaba más de una semana de retraso, ¿por qué no podía haber esperado un día más para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas? No era como si se fuese a poner a hacer pis en el dichoso palito entré el postre y los discursos del padrino y la dama de honor. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Estaba actuando ahora más insensatamente que la primera vez que esto le había ocurrido. Salvo por mentir a Lucas claro, esta vez simplemente se lo estaba ocultando. Debía habérselo dicho ya; lo sabía. Éste era un problema de los dos y estaba segura de que su novio prefería afrontarlo juntos que ella tuviese que sufrirlo sola. Pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Decírselo a Lucas lo haría real, y aún no estaba preparada para eso. Sin contárselo a nadie, podía seguir aferrándose a la esperanza de que todo fuese producto de su imaginación.

Pero juntó al miedo que todo esto le producía, también invadían su mente imágenes de un niño pequeño que era la viva imagen de Lucas con su persona personalidad extrovertida y el amor a los libros de su novio. Se podía ver a ella misma preparando la merienda en la mesa del River Court, mientras observaba a Lucas y al niño jugando en la pista. A veces en esas escenas también aparecía Haley a su lado, y ambas reían juntas al ver a tío y sobrino festejar la victoria contra un Lucas que fingía indignación. En ocasiones veía incluso a Peyton con ellas, pero no era una Peyton muy distinta a con la que había discutido hoy, era una Peyton que reprendía su hija Jenny por empezar a comer sin esperar a su padre y al resto de los chicos.

No quería estar enfadada con ella, su amistad con Peyton había sido hasta el momento en que Lucas entró en el equipo de baloncesto, una de las pocas constantes de su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque tenían que haberse enamorados del mismo chico, era tan injusto. "Hoes over Bros" salía por la ventana, en el momento en que Lucas entraba en escena; desearía que no fuese así, pero las cosas casi nunca eran como una desea.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho y a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba aún Peyton por sus sentimientos hacia Lucas, no podía dejar de entenderla. Ella más que nadie, sabía lo difícil que era no amar al tímido y callado Lucas Scott, lo difícil que era no desear pasar cada día a su lado. Ojalá llegase el día en que Peyton y ella pudiesen perdonarse y volver a ser amigas, era imposible que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes cuando eran ellas dos contra el mundo, pero al menos le gustaría poder volver a confiar en ella. Quizás jamás pudiesen volver a llamarla sinceramente "su mejor amiga", y no sólo por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, sino porque Haley era un nuevo factor antes inexistente, pero quería volver a sentirla cerca.

Durante los últimos meses, aún antes de que los celos hacia Peyton hubiesen vuelto a surgir, Haley había sido su confidente, su apoyo, a la que le contaba todo y de quien esperaba consejo. Su amistad con Peyton siempre se había basado en lo distintas que eran y lo mucho que se necesitaba por la ausencia de referente paterno. Con Haley esto se había elevado a una dimensión desconocida. No podían ser más distintas y no podrían complementarse más. Y sin embargo, su amistad no era consecuencia de la necesidad, Haley tenía a Lucas, y ella tenía Peyton, sin embargo se apoyaban la una a la otra; no por necesidad, sino porque resultaba tan natural hacerlo.

A Brooke siempre le había costado mucho confiar en los demás, el abandono de sus padres desde que era prácticamente un bebé en manos de otros para criarla le había despojado de esa capacidad. Durante años Peyton había sido la única persona en la que confía, e incluso eso había llevado tiempo. Se habían conocido el primer día del colegio, y enseguida se hicieron amigas, pero no fue hasta cuándo murió la madre de Peyton, y pudo comprobar lo mucho que su amiga confiaba en ella que fue capaz de abrirse realmente. Aquel había sido el punto en él que había nacido el vínculo especial entre ellas, el vínculo que ambas creían indestructible. Por desgracia, se equivocaban.

Haley y ella se habían conocido hacía poco más de un año cuando Lucas entró en el equipo y Nathan y Haley empezaron a salir. Al principio Brooke consideraba a Haley una mosquita muerta, incapaz de romper un plató. Pero aquella concepción había cambiado tanto como lo había hecho ella misma. Ya no creía, como antes, que el amor era un sentimiento inventado, cuya única realidad era el sexo, el sexo sin sentimientos. Había descubierto al lado de Lucas la gran diferencia que existía a entre tener sexo y hace el amor. Y admiraba Haley por haberlo comprendido siempre, y haber luchado por compartirlo junto a Nathan. El amor de sus cuñados (le encantaba a pensar en ellos en esos términos), les había tocado a todos. Ambos habían metido la pata, ambos se habían hecho daño, pero al final, cuando realmente era importante, se tenía el uno al otro incondicionalmente.

Gracias a Haley había sido capaz de volver a confiar en Lucas, de entregarle su corazón. No habían sido sus palabras las que lo habían conseguido, sino el comprobar día tras día que aunque hubiese elegido a la música antes que Nathan, aunque hubiese cometido ese tremendo error, nada cambiaba el hecho de que Haley amase a Nathan con cada latido de su corazón.

Había algo más que Haley había hecho por ella, la había obligado a contestar a sus preguntas, y a escuchar sus opiniones. No se había conformado con esperar a que Brooke estuviese dispuesta a hablar, la había forzado a hacerlo siempre que lo necesitaba aunque ni ella misma lo supiese. Y nunca podría agradecerselo bastante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin he escrito el capitulo que llevo planeando desde que comencé el fic, no tengo claro si ha llegado a las expectativas de lo que esperaba conseguir. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones en especial de este capítulo, así que un poco de chantaje: no habrá capitulo nuevo hasta que no tenga al menos cinco reviews sobre él  (Es broma, bueno un poco)

Saya Asakura: Cuando hace unos capítulos te quejaste de que la embarazada fuese Peyton, tuve que morderme la lengua para no contarte la verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este giro en el argumento. Sobre la cuarta temporada, casi no prefiero ni hablar que me ofende. Los guionistas se han vuelto locos, y ya no saben que inventar, no tienen ninguna coherencia con la temporada pasada. Yo me estoy planteando dejar de verla un tiempo, el de la semana pasada ya no lo vi. Quizás dentro de unos meses me meta un maratón, pero por el momento…

mArTa: Me alegro que te guste el fic, y que estés atenta a los nuevos capítulos. No quiero liarte con lo que es real y lo que no en la serie. Así que digamos que todo lo que se cuenta que paso antes de empezar el fic es cierto (el accidente, el posible embarazo…), pero todo lo que vaya sucediendo después o se vaya descubriendo (las muertes, quien es la embarazada…) no tiene porque ajustarse a lo que esta sucediendo en la nueva temporada (yo ya había decidido lo que iba a pasar antes de que empezase la cuarta). Sobre la serie a ritmo de la 2, no puedo contarte lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo que emitieron pk no tengo claro cual fue, lo que si que se es que no fue ni de lejos el ultimo de la segunda temporada, más bien el 5º o 6º; lo que paso es que los de la 2 tuvieron el morro de quitar la serie, y encima de decir que era el ultimo de la temporada, cuando es una mentira como una casa. La segunda temporada tiene 22 capítulos.


End file.
